


The Voices

by raquelli



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Techno hears voices, almost angsty but saved right at the last minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raquelli/pseuds/raquelli
Summary: It was a well known fact that the legendary Technoblade, greatest warrior in all the land, matched only by Dream, had one weakness, if you could even call it one.The voices. More specifically, the ones in his own head. Stories crept up every now and then, rumours, about these voices, about how they could command Technoblade himself. People started to speculate about the power that the voices themselves held, due to the fact that they had the authority to command such a strong and powerful figure.But these were all rumours, whispers, passed in hushed tones throughout the server. Only the man himself knew the true power of the voices...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	The Voices

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set just before the Doomsday war, and we're all going to pretend that there was like a week between the war being declared and it actually happening. I hope you enjoy :)

It was a well known fact that the legendary Technoblade, greatest warrior in all the land, matched only by Dream, had one weakness, if you could even call it one.

The voices. More specifically, the ones in his own head. Stories crept up every now and then, rumours, about these voices, about how they could command Technoblade himself. People started to speculate about the power that the voices themselves held, due to the fact that they had the authority to command such a strong and powerful figure.

But these were all rumours, whispers, passed in hushed tones throughout the server. Only the man himself knew the true power of the voices...

“For the last time, I am not killing all my wolves! I spent weeks taking care of them and breeding them for the army!” Techno had to stop walking for a second and hold his head in his hands. The voices had been getting more and more taxing on him as he refused them again and again. He groaned as more and more voices whispered commands and instructions in his ear. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he didn’t have the energy to refuse them anymore.

Techno rubbed his temples one final time before continuing his trek back home through the thick snow. He wasn’t sure how much more strength he had left to keep the voices under control.

“Ey mate,” Phil greeted as Techno trudged through the door to their house, “how are the dogs?”

“They’re good, there’s quite a lot of them now, it’s getting hard to keep track of them all.” Techno responded as he shook out his cape that had gathered snow during his journey.

“I bet they’ll make quite the statement when you finally get to use them, at the very least I’m sure they’ll be confusing as hell to deal with, what with there being so many.” Phil commented as he watched Techno settle in a chair close to the fire, massaging his forehead.

“You doing alright? You look pretty wrecked mate.” Phil prompted, but the other man was quiet.

**..kill..bloodforthebloodgod..death..murder..killphil..death..blood..**

“Huh? What did you say?” Techno eventually realised that Phil was still talking to him.

Phil chuckled, “I asked if you were doing ok, you look pretty tired, but I think I already know why.” Techno gave a weak smile, trying his best to stay tuned into the present conversation, but finding it increasingly difficult. Now that he had nothing else to draw his attention, his mind was back to racing with hundreds of thoughts and words flying through his brain by the second.

“Yeah, uh.. just be careful, y’know.. I don’t have the best… control over myself.. at the moment..” Techno mumbled, his eyes becoming unfocused.

**..stabhim..killhim..KILL..murder..blood..killphil..die..**

Phil had known Techno for years, probably the longest out of everyone on the server. He was well aware of Techno’s voices, having witnessed their effects almost directly. Phil knew almost as well as Techno the destruction that listening to the voices could bring, so Techno had no problem with Phil slowly edging towards the chest where he kept his armour and equipping the protection.

“Do you think you’ll be able to refuse them again, or should I gear up for a fight?” Phil half joked as he turned back to the man still sitting in the chair, who was now almost fully unresponsive.

**..MURDER..bloodforthebloodgod..** “Uhh..”  **.. KILL.. stab.. violence..** “I’ll..I’ll fight them.. for you.. I would never give in to them when you’re around, Phil..” Techno was struggling to form full sentences at this point, his mind was so overtaken by words yelling demands and orders at him.

Phil nodded silently at the man’s explanation. Phil stayed close, but not close enough to be in danger, while also not wanting to leave the man’s side.

“So did anything interesting happen while you were sneaking around L’manburg?” Phil tried to keep the man from disappearing in his head entirely.

Techno leant forward, his head in his hands, breathing slowly and methodically. Phil wished he could hug Techno, or at least offer some form of grounding, but he knew that would overwhelm him, so Phil kept a safe distance.

“Uhh.. not really… might’ve seen Dream when I was walking from the portal to the community house, but I don’t know if he saw me…” Techno mumbled distractedly.

“Huh, wonder what he was up to?” Phil pondered aloud.

“Either stalking me because he has a weird obsession with me, or on his way to manipulate another child again..” Techno seemed to be gaining more cognitive control as he sat up again.

“I think… I think it’s better now.. well, manageable for now, at least.” Techno offered a tired smile, which Phil returned warmly.

“Good on you, mate. You want any food or have you got other plans?”

“I was going to get some wood because we’re running a bit low, I’ll be back soon.” Techno stood up and walked to the door.

“Alright, but don’t be too long, you need some sleep mate.” Techno nodded in acknowledgement before stepping outside, shutting the door behind him.

It was a short walk to the forest, and soon enough Techno was swinging his axe perhaps more aggressively than was necessary at the tree trunks. Techno breathed deeply, inhaling the crisp smell of the forest and feeling his head clear a little.

One swing, and the tree was already halfway gone. Two swings, it was hanging on by a thread. Three swings, and it was gone. However, standing in its place, much to Techno’s complete surprise, was…

“Oi, watch it!” The boy grumbled as his hiding place was revealed. Techno almost dropped his axe in shock. Quickly composing himself, he stood tall, resting his axe on his shoulder menacingly.

“What are you doing here?” Techno asked in a low voice, watching the rest of the colour drain from Tommy’s already pale face.

“I uh… well you see.. um.. I wanted to… collect the Prime Log! I left it here and now I want it back.” Tommy almost felt proud of himself for coming up with an excuse so quickly, because of course his real motives were to steal some resources that could help him in the final war against the man standing in front of him right now. Come to think of it, he probably could’ve gone to someone else who was equally rich but much more cooperative, but there was something poetic about going to Technoblade, so Tommy stood his ground. He squared his shoulders and looked the man defiantly in the face.

“The Prime Log is gone,” Techno took a step towards the boy, invading his comfort zone, “and if you don’t leave my sight in the next thirty seconds.. you’ll be the next to go.”

Tommy swallowed nervously, weighing up his options. He could back down and leave, avoiding any unnecessary violence that would most definitely occur… or he could fight back, and show the older man that he wasn’t afraid. The choice was simple.

“You know what? No. I came here for a reason, and I am not leaving until I have got what I came here for. I’m sick of you acting like you’re all powerful and scary and like you have authority over me. I’m standing my ground, and there’s nothing you can stay that will stop me..”

Tommy’s voice soon became muffled, what with hundreds of other voices drowning it out. Techno tuned out of the boy’s angry rant, instead focusing on trying to remain in control. Tommy hadn’t noticed the change in the other man, he was too busy letting out his frustrations.

**…killthechild...kill...stabhim….death..bloodforthebloodgod…**

“I have had it with you and your tricks, I’m done! I have let you tell me what to do for long enough now, Blade, this is the final straw…” Tommy waved his hands angrily as he talked, still oblivious to the man he was talking to.

**...BLOOD… KILLTOMMY...HESASKINGFORIT...KILLHIM…**

The voices were practically screaming.

Tommy was practically shouting.

It was all too loud.

Too loud.

Techno had to make it stop. With an internal sigh, he just gave in, letting it overwhelm him.

“This is the LAST TIME you’re going to get in my way, after this, I’m moving on with my life, and you’re not going to be in it-”

“TOMMY!” The boy stopped ranting abruptly as a new voice cut him off. He looked around only to see Phil standing by the fencing outside his and Techno’s house, panic written on his face.

“Phil?” Tommy was no longer angry, only confused with a growing anxiety.

“GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!” Phil shouted urgently. Phil wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Tommy was in mortal danger if he stuck around any longer. Techno definitely did not have the mental strength to fight the voices a second time not even five minutes after the first time.

Tommy tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what the older man meant. He glanced back at Techno to see if he knew what Phil was on about, but took a step back and gasped at the sight.

“Techno…?” The man in question was breathing hard, eyes unfocused, staring straight ahead of him. At the mention of his name however, those crimson red eyes snapped towards the boy, locking onto him. There was something sinister about the look in his eyes, something Tommy had never seen before, but already knew he never wanted to see it again.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Tommy.”

Terror struck through the small boy. He had heard the rumours and whispers, he had heard the stories passed around the server, about how The Blade supposedly heard thousands of voices in his head, but he had brushed them off dismissively.

Now, however, as Tommy stared into the man’s eyes, almost unable to move, he could see the truth. He could practically see the cloud of voices that plagued his mind. If anything was for certain, it was that Tommy had to get out of there.. fast.

Phil stood on the steps outside the house watching anxiously. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Techno would finally give in to the voices after fighting them so long. It had been a few weeks since he had satisfied them and Phil could see the toll it was taking on Techno to stop them from making him do something he’d regret. Now that Tommy was here, trying to sneak into their house and most likely steal resources and supplies, Phil was sure that Techno would let them take over.

“Tommy what are you doing??! RUN!” Phil yelled again. As much as Phil was of the opinion that Tommy needed to be taught a lesson for betraying Techno, it just wasn’t right for him to go down like this, unarmed and alone.

Phil cursed himself for not running towards the two sooner as he saw Techno raise his axe on the boy who was standing frozen in shock. Even now as he sprinted as fast as he could, there was no way he could get there in time. Phil saw Techno prepare to take the final swing, he couldn’t watch. He covered his eyes, waiting for the scream, waiting for the slice of the axe…

… but it never came. Instead, there was a harsh thud as the axe embedded itself into a shield. Phil looked up quickly and gasped.

Dream kept his stance strong as he kept his shield up. He moved his weight slightly before lunging forward to throw Techno off balance. He turned briefly to the boy behind him, who was still rooted to the spot.

“I’m telling you once and once only. Get the fuck out of my sight. I swear if I find you again I will not hesitate in taking you with me.” Dream snarled before turning again to block another axe crit from Techno.

Tommy was finding it extremely difficult to process everything that was happening. Firstly he was discovered by Techno while trying to steal from his house, secondly he was almost killed by Techno, and thirdly he was… saved by Dream? Tommy felt numb, and it wasn’t just because of the freezing temperature.

“GO!” Tommy was jolted back to the present by Dream’s yell. He shook himself, stumbling backwards as he watched Dream duck a harsh swipe from Techno.

Strong hands grabbed his shoulders as he backed away. Tommy looked up at Phil, who had finally reached the scene.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Tommy hesitated, before giving in. At this point, if Phil wanted to take his revenge on him for betraying Techno, then so be it.

Dream noted Phil come and shepherd Tommy away to safety. He turned his attention back to the fight just in time to raise his shield to block a powerful attack from Techno. Dream grinned underneath his mask as he lowered his shield to deal an equally powerful swing, he had been wondering when he and Techno would finally get to fight again. Although he would never admit it, Dream really enjoyed his fights with Techno. The two of them were both as insanely skilled as each other, and they seemed to bring out the best in each other every time they fought.

Dream backed up slightly, giving himself some space to correct his stance, before blocking yet another ruthless swing of his opponent’s axe. Dream had heard about the voices that plagued the man in front of him, and he had seen the destruction and death that resulted in them being denied for too long. Because of this knowledge, Dream made sure to take a more defensive role in the fight, letting Techno make the majority of the attacks, letting him unleash the power he had been holding in for so long.

Swing after swing, axe crit after axe crit, Techno’s attacks were unforgiving and non stop. Dream didn’t realise he had been backed up against a tree before it was too late. He felt the sharp edge of an axe pressed up against his neck and his own axe was wrenched out of his hands and thrown to the side.

Dream observed Techno’s expressions, trying to figure out what was going through his mind, wondering what the voices were saying. They seemed to be disagreeing, considering the fact that Techno was currently hesitating.

Dream saw the man’s crimson eyes focus intently on his mask, and he began to realise the conflict that might be occurring.

“You can take it off.” Techno’s eyebrows raised minutely in surprise as Dream spoke.

“It’s fine, there’s no one else around, and then you can kill me immediately after. Whatever will help.” Dream spread his arms in surrender and closed his eyes in anticipation.

Feeling the icy winds of the Arctic come into contact with his face, Dream opened his eyes, taking in the shocked expression on the man before him.

He stayed silent, letting Techno study his face for a few minutes. They studied each other, Dream trying his best to work out what was happening in Techno’s head by reading his facial expressions. Upon seeing Techno’s face relax slightly, Dream hoped it meant that the voices were at least lessening.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

Closing his eyes again, Dream tilted his head to the side, giving Techno easy access to deliver a clean final hit to his neck.

“Go on, I don’t mind.” Dream waited for the final swing of the axe to slice through his unprotected skin, he waited for the excruciating but brief pain to come..

… but for the second time that day, the hit never came.

A few seconds of suspense, before Dream heard a thud of something falling on the snow, and his eyes snapped open.

Techno’s own axe had hit the ground as the man himself swayed dangerously. Dream thanked his lightning reflexes as he managed to catch the man before he fell, and instead lowered him gently into the snow.

With Techno in a safe position, Dream quickly scanned the ground for his mask and both of their axes. After picking them all up and reattaching his mask, Dream turned back to the man who was half unconscious on the ground.

Dream had a fair few questions, but pushed them to the side for the time being. Getting Techno out of the cold was his current priority. He pulled the man to his feet and placed an arm over his own shoulder for support. They made their way slowly back to the house, before finally stumbling up the stairs and into the building.

Dream let Techno collapse into a chair, and deciding that Techno was in safe hands (judging by the hushed voices coming from Tommy and Phil downstairs), he promptly left without another word.

He would talk to Techno another day.

****************

The calm before the storm, one might say. At least Dream would say, as he sat at the top of one of the few towers that overlooked L’manburg. It was a peaceful day, not many clouds in the sky, the sun radiating its warmth over the land.

Although Dream knew that if he looked just a little bit deeper, he would occasionally catch a glimpse of a person hurriedly searching through abandoned houses for resources, or collecting belongings. He knew that under the peaceful exterior, a war was brewing.

Dream leaned back on his hands, breathing in the clear air contentedly. He closed his eyes and took in the quiet for a moment. Not too long after, he was dragged back to reality at the sound of some heavy footsteps to his left. Dream opened his eyes to see Technoblade sitting down next to him.

It had been about a week since the… incident. Dream and Techno hadn’t spoken since, despite both of them meaning to. The two men sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company for a bit before starting a conversation.

“So how’d you find me?”

“I notice you like to come here a lot, so I figured there’d be a good chance you’d be here. Guess I was right.” Dream chuckled at the man’s answer. Out of everyone on the server, of course it would be Technoblade who took note of people’s hiding places.

“So about that day…” Techno started.

“What of it?”

“It’s not that I’m not grateful, but… why? Why didn’t you let me kill him? Don’t you want him gone? It would have been the perfect solution, no more disc war, no more unnecessary conflict on the server, and you wouldn’t even get blamed… so why’d you stop me?”

Dream thought for a while, staring off into the landscape below him. He knew the main reason he stopped Techno, but he didn’t think Techno would be very pleased to find it out, so Dream went with the next best.

“I have family too, Techno, and no matter what state I’m in, no matter how much I hate them, no matter what they did to me, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that their death is on my hands.”

Techno was quiet as he thought about what Dream had said. As much as he hated to admit it, Dream was right. As annoying and traitorous as Tommy was and is, Techno knew he would have always carried the weight of killing his own brother with him for the rest of his life.

“I suppose you’re right.”

The conversation died out for a while as the two surveyed the country below them, a country that was soon to be nothing but bedrock and destruction. The sun was beginning to set, casting shadows over the land.

“The voices really like you, y’know.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Usually I can’t get out of that state without killing something, but you got me out of it with one small fight and showing me your face.”

“I wonder why that is?”

“I don’t know, all I know is that you make things better. A lot better, actually.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Dream smirked. He glanced at the man sitting next to him, noticing him trying his best to keep still and focus, but Dream could see the voices building up behind his eyes. In all fairness, they were sitting on the edge of a pretty tall tower, so it didn’t take a genius to tell what the voices were demanding.

“Earth to Techno? Can you tell them to shut up for a second?” Dream placed a hand tentatively on the man’s shoulder, hoping he could ground him. It took a few seconds before Techno gave him his attention.

“Oh, sorry, they wanted me to.. uh..”

“Yeet me off the tower? Nothing new, a lot of people would take the opportunity if it was presented to them.” Dream laughed, earning a snort from Techno. Dream then had an idea.

“I’ll give them something to focus on.” Dream reached up behind his head and removed his mask, much to the surprise of the Techno, whose eyebrows shot up in shock.

They sat and looked at each other for a while, Techno studying every inch of the man’s face, and Dream exploding the deep crimson red of the other’s eyes. It was a while before Dream broke the silence.

“If this helps keep the voices quiet, why don’t we make it a thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we could both hang out together somewhere quiet, we could spar or just chill, whatever would help…” Dream trailed off, trying to read the other’s expression.

Techno was quiet for a moment, and Dream started getting worried he was about to take an impromptu skydive, but soon enough the man spoke.

“That would be nice.”

“You think so?”

“Yes.”

Dream smiled enthusiastically as he stood up.

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow? Same time same place?”

Techno nodded quietly, and then watched as the man saluted before hopping over the edge of the tower and disappearing from sight.

_ Fuckin show off. _

Techno stood up and stretched, a small smile forming on his face, turning the corners of his mouth upwards.

It had been a while since he had only heard his own voice in his head.


End file.
